Drabbles
by LetsGetItStartedInHere
Summary: SPN/HP drabbles. All different ratings. Ratings will be next to chapter name. Slash, yet pairings not decided. So far, I have only one, so no timeline is being used. Please enjoy!


Me: First ever SPN/HP crossover, and it's a drabble. Really Ash? Really? I cannot control my muse, so this popped up before the explanation of how they met did.

Nikki: Ash does not own HP, nor SPN, though if she did, half the characters would never wear shirts.

Me: By the way…I've only seen like 2 episodes of SPN, so all characterizations and personalities are taken from fanfictions I've read, so if they are OOC….sorry!

SPN/HP Drabbles

Drabble 1: Theme Song - K

"Dean! Hey, Dean!" Harry called, racing through the suite he and the brothers were staying in at the time.

"Harry! Don't drop my laptop!" Sam called, racing after the small, yet fast, raven-haired male.

Dean looked up from the couch, where he was cleaning his gun, catching sight of tiny Harry running into the main room in the suite, Sasquatch Sam hot on his heels. Harry skidded to a stop in front of Dean, Sam's laptop in his hands. Sam stopped too, at the doorway, obviously thankful Harry hadn't dropped his precious laptop. (Although, honestly, Harry probably could have replaced it.)

Harry's green eyes glittered with excitement, and Dean eyed the older, yet seemingly younger, male curiously.

"Sammy let you touch his precious laptop? Even though you've warned him countless times of the possible consequences? Has your magic not gone haywire yet?" Dean asked, setting his gun down on the in-table next to him.

"Actually, I've been practicing on controlling my magic so it doesn't lash out on random electronics, but that's not what I wanted to show you. I want you to listen to this song!" Harry exclaimed, turning the laptop around so Dean could see the screen.

"_What Was I Thinkin' _by Dierks Bentley? Harry, you do know I listen to rock, _not _country?" Dean questioned, now staring at Harry oddly.

Harry nodded, but brushed Dean off, sitting next to the hunter. "Yeah, I know alright. But I remember hearing this song once, back when I was in Texas, helping out a young female hunter. Wonder how she's doing anyways…?" Harry trailed off, and Dean snapped his fingers in Harry's face to reclaim his attention.

"Anyways, I could not, for the life of me, ever remember the name of this song, or the singer, and I didn't have access to a computer. But earlier Sam showed me this website, YouTube, and I managed to find it! And it reminds me of you! Or, well, perhaps a younger you. Here, listen!" Harry exclaimed, shoving the laptop onto Dean's lap and pressing the play button. Dean stared at the screen for a few seconds before realizing it was only lyrics, and began to actually pay attention to the song.

_'Her Daddy came out wavin' that twelve gauge. We tore out the drive he peppered my tailgate, what was I thinkin'?'_

Dean paused. That did sound like him, when he was about 19, if he had lived in one place.

'_Out the other side she was hollerin' faster, took a dirt road had the radio blastin'.Hit the honky-tonk for a little close dancin'. What was I thinkin'? Oh I knew there'd be hell to pay, but that crossed my mind a little too late! 'Cause I was thinkin 'bout a little white tank top, sittin' right there in the middle by me. I was thinkin' bout a long kiss, man just gotta get goin' where the night might lead.'_

Dean laughed loudly. That _did _sound like him. He was starting to like this song.

'_When a mountain of a man with a "born to kill" tattoo, tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth.  
We ran outside hood-slidin' like Bo Duke, what was I thinkin'? _

_Then she gave a come-and-get-me grin, and like a bullet we were gone again!'_

Dean finished the song in an attempt to stop laughing, but by the end, he was almost in tears. Sniffing, calming down, he turned to Harry, who had a large grin.

"Yeah midget. That does sound like me." He said, ruffling the grinning male's hair.

**THE END!**

**Me: Cute, huh? This seems to be at some point after Dean's return from Hell, but I'm not sure honestly. I think Harry's been with the Winchesters long enough for them to consider him family. **

**Nikki: R&R please! Tell us how we did, how we can improve, if we should continue, or if we should drop this idea forever!**


End file.
